What's Love?
by kisstherain
Summary: RikuSora coupling 'Its not that I cant see my life without him, I just dont want to.' Partner write with Crimson-cruel (formally known as Lisie2)
1. Intro

Super-ly short 100 word. Riku/Sora (hehe Lisie)   
  
  
  
This is my first ever KH fanfic. All thanks to my beta-reader Lisie,   
  
we played the game at her house. Please review, I want to know how   
  
you like it.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own it.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
I think I'm love.   
  
Not that sappy, teenage, puppy love. But real love.   
  
  
  
Last night I asked my mom how to tell if I really loved someone or   
  
not and she said, 'Can you see your life without that person?'   
  
  
  
I thought about it, and I can see my life without Kairi. I can   
  
remember life before her.   
  
  
  
Then I think about Riku. I've known him all my life.   
  
  
  
Best friends forever right?   
  
  
  
But sometimes I think ... that maybe best friends isnt good enough.   
  
  
  
Its not that I cant see my life without him, I just dont want to. 


	2. Bursting Secrets

What's Love?  
  
Okay! Second Chapter coming up! Hiya I'm Lisie2! I'm helping Kisstherain with her fanfiction. My style is a little different than hers. AND I WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS! But we both have the same ideas. We will be doing every- other chapters, her odd me even. So enjoy!  
  
Warning: Shonen-ai pairings (that means fluffy guy-guy). Don't like don't read. S/R possibly others.  
  
Disclaimer: Kisstherain or I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any other owned thing we may use. though we do like to make them do as we please. *devil-ish grin*  
  
ps. Kingdom Hearts Never happened!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Sora? Hey Sora. WAKE UP!" Riku said as he lightly shoved Sora's shoulder, "Do you want to duel or not?!"  
  
"Huh what. Oh sorry. Um yeah." Sora said a little embarrassed about spacing out and day-dreaming about his best friend.  
  
"Alright! Then I'll race you to my Island!" The silver-haired youth said as he dash off towards 'his' island.  
  
Sora ran after his companion. He always wanted to beat his friend but he never wanted to see him loose at the same time. it was Sora's so- called illness. The illness of what many would call love.  
  
"I win! Like always Sora, maybe you should try harder!" Riku said as he pulled out his wooden sword, "Ya ready?"  
  
"Am I ready?! The question is if YOU are ready!" Sora shouted a little too arrogantly for his own good. Because just then Riku hit the flamboyant boy atop his spiky crown.  
  
"Hey no fair! You never said go!" Sora yelled at he swung his sword at Riku, but like normal, missed. And in the end Riku won again.  
  
"That's 2 to 1 in my favor Sora, you better catch up!" Riku said as he helped Sora off the ground. In which sent Sora's hormones off the edge. The dynamic duo ran off to do other things.  
  
"Hey you two! Did you forget about me again?!" A brunette girl said as she ran over giggling.  
  
"Of course not Kairi! You just came in later in our plans for the day. You are two minutes early." Riku said as he grinned at Kairi. Which of course made Sora jealous.  
  
"Hehe! I thought you would say that!" Kairi said as she grinned like a fool right back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunset that night had been one of the most beautiful on the Destiny Islands in quite awhile. Almost as if you wanted to spend it with the person you love the most. As the pinks and purples swirled in the sky Sora just wanted beyond anything to get close to Riku. But like always Riku was with Kairi.  
  
"Those two seem like a couple. Even though they never want to admit to it, everyone knew they both like each other. Which was why I can never tell Riku exactly how I feel. I'll just end up loosing him as a friend." Sora thought as Riku cracked a joke and Kairi started to laugh.  
  
"Didn't you think that was funny Sora?" Kairi asked as she waltzed over to the periwinkle-eyed boy.  
  
"Oh uh. yea kinda. I guess."  
  
"Sora are you alright? Cause' you have been acting different lately man." Riku said as he looked Sora into the eyes. Which caused Sora to flush.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine really guys!" Sora said as he quickly hid his blushing from the world, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well if you ever need someone to talk to just ask. Got it?" Riku said as he let his concern drift away. And with that the three friends left their little spot and left for home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, did Dad like you right off the bat in that special way?" Sora asked his mother looking for hope in his predicament.  
  
"Not right away Hun, it took him a few years." His mother responded, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"Okay thanks." Sora said as he felt a little better. Then he walked into his room and turned on his radio and started to listen to Hikari.  
  
"I wonder if Riku will ever like me in that kind of way." Sora thought aloud as started to play with some of the spikes in his hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day on the island was really hot and humid. All the kids had their swimming gear on and ready. Sora noticed right off the bat that Riku had on a pair of navy trunks with white stripes at the bottoms, which rested right at his knee caps. Which made him look really hot.  
  
"Sora you coming in or not?" Wakka yelled as he threw his blitz ball through the water to plash Tidus.  
  
"Yeah one moment!" Sora yelled as he took off his overly large sized shoes, and ran into the water splashing everyone. And they all screamed.  
  
After hours of play in the water Riku had pointed Kairi out and said "Man Sora! Have you checked her out?! DAMN!" And when Sora looked over and the brunette haired girl was sunbathing, in a new maroon bikini. Sora was heartbroken just from that. Riku really did like her. He really did think she was hot. He really did want to date her.  
  
"No not really, I mean I like Kairi, but not like that." Sora said as he let his heart flop lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"Alright, I'm gunna go over there!" The aqua-eyed teen said as he walked off to talk to Kairi.  
  
"Why doesn't he like me?!" Sora thought to himself as he started thinking more and more. "Maybe he just isn't like me, maybe he just hasn't figure out he likes me yet. Or maybe I'm just a fool to ever have liked him in the first pl-"  
  
"SORA! HEY SORA!!"  
  
"What?" Sora said after being snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Dude I just asked Kairi out! She said yes!" Riku said as he put his hand up for a high five.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Sora said as his heart already on the ground got smashed into millions of shards.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Riku asked looking a little confused.  
  
"Yes it is!" Sora yelled loudly as he turned red.  
  
"Why is that?" Riku quickly stated.  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. Then felt all the color drain from his face as he realized what he just said.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well there you go chapter 2! By the way Hikari is the Japanese version of Simple and Clean. I like it more.  
  
Riku: O_o  
  
Sora: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT!?  
  
Lisie2:..help.. 


End file.
